Recurring Memories
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: Carpe Diem, look foward to the day of to tommorow. [ONESHOT] SoraxLeon and a bit of LaylaxYuri, story is mostly in Leon's POV


Konichiwa my readers! I heard a very cute song by Maaya Sakamoto (feat. Steve Conte) called "Garden of Everything" and I wanted to write a story to it!! It's a little story about Leon reflecting his past and Sophie and what Sora says to him. A sad (but kawaii) little fan fiction to my all time favorite anime, Kaleido Star. Oh and by the way, a fouettés en tournant is a type of spin in ballet, and Sora does 32 on one foot… oo … well anyways, download the song! It's so beautiful! You can find it on Limewire or on youtube.

Pairing: LeonxSora

Theme Song: The Garden of Everything

Sung By: Maaya Sakamoto ft. Steve Conte

I am also making a video for this fan fiction, one for Kaleido Star and one for Naruto! Coming to soon!

My Account On Youtube: xoanime94xo

When it comes out, you should watch! Enjoy the fic! Oh yeah! It's Layla Hamilton's Birthday! August 15 baby! I included a little LaylaxYuri in the story for her, .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon watched solemnly at the stage. The audience stared with admiration at the beautiful routine the dancer was performing. She looked absolutely stunning, a lightweight gown that flowed shortly past her knees, clad in white, matching her laced pointe shoes. She twirled one that one foot, a perfect 32 fouettés en tournant, she executed it with skill, showing her immense stamina and strength so gracefully. She glanced up at him abruptly, but then she turned away. Leon understood, she had to focus everything for her finale, the grande plié into a grande jete. She was truly amazing though, and Leon had the most respect for her out of the whole cast on the stage. A piano began to play the instrumental version of "Garden Of Everything". The choir began to sing the lyrics to the song.

**Here you are  
Daylight's star  
Made out of miracles**

Leon gazed at her dancing, she seemed to float across the stage. The backdrop stood out against her, it was a set made to look like a starry sky. Sora looked like a shooting star amongst it. Leon thought about Sophie at that moment, remembering how beautiful she looked when she danced, and he replaced Sora's body with Sophie's, imagining his sister dancing instead of her. He shook it out of his head, he had to stop think like that. Sora was Sora, she may resemble Sophie on some accounts, but she wasn't her.

'I've got to be going out of my mind.'

He glanced back to Sora, trying to clear his thoughts. She looked perfect up there.

**Perfection  
Of your own  
You alone  
O so incredible**

The song suited Sora completely, she was perfection, she was incredible, she was _everything_ to him. He recalled an image from the night before the performance. A touch. A simple graze of the hand. They were outside on the bridge, watching the sunset. She moved ever so slightly and moved her hand on Leon's. His response? A flinch. She looked so sad, he never let her in his life, he kept her distant, no wonder he would flinch at the small gesture. Leon immediately noticed her change in attitude an wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making her blush uncontrollably. He smiled, he liked the way she reacted to his touch.

**Each atom  
Sings to me  
"set me free  
From chains of the physical."**

Sora twirled around in the circle of performers, the cast had gathered around her. She whirled around and stopped on her feet, standing solely in "en pointe" position. Leon winced, how could she do that? Stop spinning so suddenly and stand on her toes? He had stood on his toes before, only for two minutes or so. He remembered that in the short amount of time, he felt faint but hid it, and when he left for home he soaked his feet in hot water. She did it so easily though. Then Leon's eyes widened, she began to walk on them! He felt faint yet again, he imagined her feet would be calloused by now! After his stomach softened, he looked back up at her, she was dancing again.

**O free me, o free me  
The mirror melts,  
I'm somewhere else  
Inside eternity**

Leon left his thoughts again, they drifted to Sophie. He remembered when they were practicing, she looked like she was in so much pain when she did "en pointe". He remembered when they got home she began her usual rant on practice.

"Leon! My feet ache so badly!"

"And what can _I _do, Sophie?"

"Get me some hot water in a basin!"

Leon sighed, he became her servant… _again_. But he had to comply, she was his sister, and no matter how much they argued or how far they were separated, nothing could change that, or his love for her. He brought her the water and she placed her red and calloused feet in the water. He looked at her feet grotesquely, she had a true dancer's feet. She grinned at him, assuring him that her feet were fine, and Leon just shook his head and went to find dinner.

Leon blinked tears out of his eyes, he barely cried, and when he did, it meant he was truly depressed or troubled by something. He missed his sister so badly, nothing could replace her in his heart or mind, and her being, her entity missing from this world pained him.

**Where you on  
Outstretched wings  
Sing within  
The garden of everything  
**

He looked up at Sora again and his mouth opened. How long had his thoughts been going? Now she was no longer on the ground, she was on the tightrope. Her outfit had been altered during the performance, so now she had a large pair of wings on her back. Leon sat back in his seat and looked at May who was intent on seeing Sora's performance all the way. They were seated in a box high above the theatre, an aerial view of the performance wasn't as good as a frontal one. Leon sighed, May had decided that they would sit up there in the VIP section, but she had gotten the worst box possible. He stood up and excused himself, though May didn't even care, she just waved him off. He needed a walk, to clear his mind, though it didn't work.

**Where memories  
Call to me  
Backward dreams?  
Or phantom reality?**

"Big brother, big brother!"

"Yes?"  
"Can we go to the gift shop after the show? Please?"

"Fine, but don't tell mom I spent more money okay?"

The little girl nodded at the older boy. Leon watched in the distance, a memory playing back in his head.

"BROTHER!"

"Sophie, inside voice please."

The girl blushed and grabbed her brother's hand, leading him away from the crowd of people. Leon trotted behind her unwillingly, he was reading a sign that was up on the bulletin board.

"What Sophie? Where are you--"

"Shush! You will see in a moment, frere!" (AN: "Frere" means "brother" in French)

Leon looked quizzically at her, she never acted like this. She was grinning ear to ear, leading him down the crowded street. She was plotting something, and Leon didn't like it.

"Tada! Brother, look at this!"**  
**Leon sweatdropped, she dragged him to a clothing store. A _girly_ clothing store. One he detested.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle, bonsoir monsieur!"

"Bonjour Madame Ana!"**  
**Sophie dragged the unwilling Leon through the door and over to the woman who was holding a dress. Leon looked at the dress, Sophie must of wanted it and made the woman hold it until they got back. The woman and Sophie exchanged words and she grabbed the dress and held it to her body, twirling around with it.

"Leon! Do you like it?"

Leon nodded but he caught on to her little plans.

"May I try it on big brother? Please?"

She pouted and Leon couldn't deny her. A few minutes later she came back out with a fluffy pink dress on. Pink. He absolutely loathed pink, just the fluff made him cringe. Sophie hit him on the head playfully and batted her eyelashes. He knew what the routine meant, she shot him a look that said "Buy the damn dress Leon!" and he turned to the counter.

"Combien, madame?" (AN: "Combien" means "How much?" in French)

He quickly placed the money in the woman's hands and swept Sophie out into the street. He wanted her to get home quickly and change out of the grotesque outfit.

The little girl ran and bumped into Leon, causing him to snap from his thoughts. He scowled at first, but looked and saw it was only a little girl and his eyes softened. He bent down the girl's level and placed a hand on her head.

"Your brother must be nice, buying you a gift and all. He must pamper you a lot, you're a treasure to him."

The girl grinned and turned back to her brother.

"Big brother is going to buy me a doll!"

Leon smiled. She reminded him of Sophie.

**Call to me, they call to me**

The sound of the audience clapping brought Leon to his feet. 'Damn, the show just ended.' Leon ran to the backstage just as soon as Sora ran off the stage panting.

"Sora!"

"Leon!"

They ran to greet each other. He congratulated her on a well done performance and handed her roses.

"Oh thank you Leon! They're beautiful."

She leapt up on his shoulder and pecked him on the cheek. She blushed, he didn't flinch this time.

"Well, we should get going, Layla's birthday party is tonight!"

Leon nodded and followed her to the dressing area. Sora turned back to him blushing; he probably wasn't concentrating.

"Leon, this is where I leave you, I have to change now."

Leon reddened. He wasn't thinking at all, was he?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was fun. Everyone had surprised Layla when she came through the door. May had leapt on top of her and began her birthday "punches".

"I knew that you would try to run away if I said I had birthday punches for you, so I improvised!"

May then proceeded to pinch, slap, and punch Layla. Layla stood up and rubbed her arms and Yuri patted her back. The party then went on, with an adequate amount of drinking on Layla's behalf, some crazy dancing (The girls of the party said Yuri should give Layla a lap dance as a birthday present… insert girlish screams), more drinking, opening presents, food, more drinking, more partying, more nonsense. Leon had managed to make it to the balcony, he needed to escape the noise. It seemed nearly impossible after the large "BANG!" was heard.

"Layla! Anna took my flying purple ninja monkeys and won't give em' back! hic"

"Anna, give Sarah the damn bottle so she can stop bitching about-- wait-- purple flying ninja whats? Shut up Sarah!"

"Layla! You're so mean!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sarah began guffawing and then abruptly stopped, causing an awkward silence. Then a large crash was heard. Leon's eyebrows twitched.

"Sarah!? Are you trying to kill me? That was a vase! You don't throw--"

"DIE!! I WANT MY MONKEHS!"

Screams rang throughout Layla's apartment as Sarah comically chased Layla with a broken bottle. Leon slapped his palm against his forehead and laughed.

"Well, you have got to be drunk, for the Leon Oswald I know, does not laugh!"

Leon jumped, Sora was behind him giggling.

**And so here we are  
Lovers of lost dimensions  
**

Sora walked over to Leon and smiled at him. Her smile was impeccable, a beautiful smile. It would have been a sin if that girl were to cry at that moment. Oh, and her body, she was flawless from head to toe, she had definitely -ahem- matured over her two year vacation. Leon flushed, he didn't have to drink that much to have thought about her like _that_. Sora saw him looking her up and down and touched his hand, the same silent gesture from the other night. He snapped up from her body and up to her reddened face. He bent over (Yes, _bent_. She was that much smaller than him!) and took her chin in his hands. She stuttered on words, trying to stop him from his next action, but failed miserably.

**Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
Every touch, a temptation  
And for every sense, a sensation**

Layla watched from beyond the balcony's curtains. Layla immediately blushed.

'Am I seriously seeing this?'

Leon had taken Sora's face in his hands and he… -ahem- kissed her! Layla tilted her head for a better view and rubbed her eyes.

'I'm pretty sure it's just the liquor… oh, never mind, they are.'

It looked so passionate, so deep, Layla yearned for a romance like that. Yuri didn't really seem to have a interest in her, at least she thought he didn't. She tried everything, even making it painfully obvious that she liked him. Guess he was just romantically retarded…

'Maybe Yuri… just… doesn't like me like that.'

Layla gasped as two arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her away from the window.

"Layla, it isn't nice to sp on your friends."

"Y-Yuri!"

Layla flushed the instant she remembered her thoughts about him being "romantically retarded" and shook it away. She looked into his eyes and reddened further more at the sincerity in his eyes all of a sudden.

"Layla, do you know you think aloud?"

Layla's face rivaled a ripened tomato and she began to sputter. Yuri laughed.

"Don't worry, nobody but me heard you, everyone passed out all over the place."

Layla looked around and saw that everybody had indeed was down for the count. She sighed, her cheeks still red. Yuri knew. He knew she liked him. She looked at him, embarrassed to face him in the eyes. Yuri laughed again and Layla's eyebrows narrowed, why is he laughing? It is NOT funny!

"So Layla, if you wanted me so badly, why didn't you just say so?"

"H-huh? What do you-- AH! How much did you hear?!"

"From beginning to end."

"AH!"

Layla started rubbing her neck nervously, god damn, she got that from her father. Yuri placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed again. He was getting annoying.

"I-It's not funny! T-This is a s-serious matter!"

"Not really, it's actually quite humorous Layla. I never even--"

Slap. Yuri rubbed his cheek. Tear streamed down Layla's face. Not once had she felt so embarrassed! He was ruining her birthday!

"Layla, I was only kidding."

Yuri looked at her affectionately.

'Her eyes, they are so blue… that was random.'

Layla blinked, why was he staring at her like that?

**Eyes of pure  
Deep azure  
Quite unbelievable**

Yuri's grip on her shoulder tightened. Layla winced. 'Damn it Yuri! That's my bad shoulder!'

'Her eyes. They're so… mesmerizing…'

**The sun's daughter  
You've been made  
Not to fade  
Quite inconceivable**

Layla gasped as Yuri leaned forward.

"W-Wha-- Yuri!"

Yuri put a finger up to her lip to silence her. She shuddered at the contact of skin. Yuri bent forward again, this time he was smiling.

"Happy birthday Layla."

"Y-Yuri! Stop it! Wait a--mmph!"

Yuri cut her off with his lips.

**Each atom sings to me  
"set me free  
From chains of the physical."**

"May, you catching all of this?"

"Yeah Rosetta!"

A few people catcalled and whistled and the serene moment was up. Layla backed out of the kiss and slapped Yuri against the cheek. Again. Everyone laughed when Yuri looked startled at her, questioning her actions. Sora looked through the window at the commotion and laughed. 'I'll ask Layla about that later!'. Leon turned away from Sora and back to the edge of the balcony.

**O free me, o free me  
**

"Sora, may I ask you something?"

Sora walked over to his side.

"Sure Leon! Anything you like."

"I'm perplexed, I keep having… these thoughts…"

Sora blushed.

"Um, well… what kind of thoughts?"

Leon smirked, which made Sora think that his "perplexing thoughts" were a little naughty.

"L-LEON!"

"Haha, no Sora. Not _those_ thoughts."

Sora sighed a big sigh of relief.

"It's about Sophie."

"…Oh…"

"She's been on my mind lately."

Sora looked at him sadly, he looked so unhappy.

"Her… birthday… is coming up soon."  
Sora looked down, no wonder he was thinking of her. His brotherly instincts are reminding him of Sophie's birthday.

"Oh, I see."

"I keep telling myself that I should get a gift for her, but I keep remembering she wont be here to accept it…"

Sora blinked, she could of swore she saw a tears streaming down his face. She shook her head and looked back at him, he was crying. Sora gasped and moved closer to him.

'What can I do? What can I do?!'

Sora sighed and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to flinch and look at her.

"It's only natural to think like that, she is your sister after all. I remember when I was little, after my real parents died, my stepparents took me in. When it was the day before my parent's birthday, my stepfather and stepmother would say "Nankurunaisa Sora!" before I went to sleep. They said it so I wouldn't cry so much!"

"Nankurunaisa? What's that?"

"It means, "look forward to the day of tomorrow", or "carpe diem" in other languages."

Leon looked away from Sora, then up to the sky and whispered.

"_Carpe diem_… _Nankurunaisa_…"

Sora smiled. 'I hope that made it better for him…'

**A love like ours  
A starry flower  
Through seasons and centuries**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed by, and it was Sophie Oswald's birthday. Sora twirled around in a dress down the streets of France. The smell of fresh bread and French delicacies adrift in the air.

"Sora, hurry up."

"Hahaha-- oh, sorry! Right! Coming Leon!"

**As rivers reach the sea  
You'll reach me  
With songs of your symmetry**

The pair made their way to the gate of a cemetery, the cheerful expression of the girl fading. The man looked away from the gate to her face and took hold of her hand. The girl smiled and clutched his hand harder. They walked into the graveyard. They didn't walk very far and came across a simple grave.

**A small boat  
There will float  
To far off coasts  
The isle of infinity**

Leon kneeled down and swept his fingers across the stone.

"Here lies Sophia Oswald, a loving daughter and sister. She was taken from this world to soon."

Sora bent down beside him. Seagulls passed overhead, she looked up. They were near the sea.

**Come with me, o come with me  
Here we'll see  
Love's lost tree  
Made out of miracles**

Leon patted Sora's hand to receive her attention. She snapped back to him. He smiled.

"Hello, dearest sister. It's been a while."

Sora looked at his hands, they were shaking a bit. Why was he nervous?

"Well, happy birthday Sophie. I brought you a guest. I'm sure you remember her,"

Sora's head tilted to the side, "remember her"? Oh yes, the Angel's Act, she swore Sophie's presence was there. It was a faint, pleasant memory.

"she completed your act Sophie. I wish you could have truly been there to see it."

Leon put down a plate before the grave. A slice of cake. Birthday cake. Sora smiled at the little gift he left for his sister.

**Emotions, crystal leaves  
To cover me  
And you in eternity**

"This woman, she is truly beautiful. I can't even remember the last time I was stricken with awe for someone. If you could have seen her performances, you would feel the same."

Sora blushed.

"Although I've only been seeing her as _more_ than a friend for a few weeks, I feel like…"

Leon paused and looked at Sora, then back to the grave.

"I feel like, I'm truly in love with her."

Sora's face went a few shades of red and Leon smiled.

"She brightened up my day when I felt down. She dried my tears when I cried. She has always been there for me, even when I pushed her away. Man, I feel like some love struck teen."

**Each atom sings to us  
Through the blood  
"love is a miracle"**

Leon grabbed on tightly to Sora's hand and faced her. Sora, who for some reason was crying, looked at Leon.

**Sings softly, it sings softly  
And so here we are  
Lovers of lost dimensions  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
Every touch, a temptation  
And for every sense, a sensation**

"And Sophie, I don't care if I am some love struck kid, in fact, screw it. I think I've always been in love with her. I just hope,"

Leon picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I just hope that she will stay by my side, at least for a little while longer."

"Oh Leon, stop it! You're gonna make me mess up my makeup!"

"I don't give a damn, you look beautiful without it."

"Keep that flattering game up and I might just stay with you."

Leon smirked and turned back to Sophie's grave.

**And so here we are  
Twin stars of brilliant brightness  
Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night  
And every day will return us**

He laid a rose on the grave. A single, perfect rose.

"I hope you're watching over me Sophie, because if you are, I want to hear you whining about me being a hopeless romantic."

He leaned over and kissed Sora passionately and Sora squeaked.

"Mmph--mmh-hmm! L-Leon! Not before your sister, and probably your parents!"

Leon began laughing and Sora smiled. 'It was a rare moment to see him laugh and smile like this, he really lets go in front of Sophie.'. Leon stopped laughing and blew out the candle on the cake.

"Happy birthday, Sophie!"

They said it in unison, and Sora bowed in respect to the grave before standing up and brushing herself off. She reached out to Leon and pulled him up. Leon smiled, then took one last look at Sophie's gravestone.

"_Goodbye, Sophie_."

"What was that Leon?"

"Nothing, now lets go."

"Yay! Remember! You said we could go to St. Tropez for a while after this! It was a promise!"

"Yes, Sora. I know. A promise, I'll keep my word."

As their conversation faded out into the distance, the sun shone on Sophie's grave. A faint whisper was heard in the wind.

"_Goodbye, big brother_…"

**To arms of the ever eternal  
And so here we are  
So far from earthy orbits  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
Where every day will return us  
To arms of the ever eternal**

**Fin**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice ending, if I say so myself. A sweet little story, don't cha think? Well, review please! Arigato!


End file.
